spherefriendlovefandomcom-20200213-history
RolyPolyOly
RolyPolyOly (Sometimes called RolyPolyOllie) is a character from the Nike's Wide 4E Universe. He is a French/Canadian/American robot-probably that is made up of yellow and orange spheres. His limbs, in contrast, are limber and flexible. His feet are asymmetrical, his right foot being small and shapely compared to a human foot; his left foot is huge, resembling a large, uncomfortable boot. Roly is mostly friendly, and very curious, which serves him well. His intelligence has been accurately measured to a potted plant that spent most of its life in a suburban basement. Roly cares a lot about his family, despite it not being immediately evident, as he has to spend upwards of six to eight hours remembering how to display affection. On particularly bad days, he may even dedicate an afternoon to remembering what affection is. Nevertheless, in combat Roly has deceptively fast reaction times, probably due to the fact that even robots can only get so stupid before instinct gives them a helping hand. Overview Roly is the poster child of the Nike's Wide 4E Syndicate, a group of miscreant ideas-gone-bad that aims to destroy our Universe and enslave all of human and dolphin-kind. Despite not pulling any actual strings, he is hailed as a recognizable higher-up in the group, and is infamous in his partnership with Bob Saget. The two have a strong bond, mainly because Roly tries to make friends with every person or thing he sees, unless he's told to kill it. Being surprisingly capable and almost impossible well-'round'ed for most situations, he is a definite rival of Linchpin324. The two are both considered iconic to their respective groups, and both can handle any immediate task; except, in Rolys case, long division. Roly is mistakenly viewed as charismatic, though he's actually just extremely friendly. The reason he is considered as such is because, unlike 99.99% of other 'extremely friendly' people, he doesn't do uncomfortably long hugs. Just as well, he doesn't show up unannounced, and he won't steal food off of your plate even when it's not a date. Origin Roly was built in an underground laboratory in Canada. Roly remembers none of these early days, besides the fact that there were three engineers that built him. He was then stored and shipped off to his family. His family consisted of the same type of robot, though Roly is a special case; instead of being born as the result of robo-copulation, he's actually the first of his kind to be born through robo-in-vitro fertilization. In terms of humans, in-vitro fertilization is the process of manually inseminating human egg cells in a lab to create a child. For Roly's kind, in-vitro fertilization means some lonely scientist autobated and clifaxed onto a working extracted ovary-module. The end result was Roly, totally unaware of his borderline tragic conception. Home Life Roly had a fantastically sheltered childhood. He was subjected to only family friendly media, and was so innocent that sociopaths turned into really nice ice cream salesmen whenever he sneezed near them. He played with his dog and little sister, went to school, drew pictures, blissfully unaware of the full scale war in his homeland, CBC Televisionia. However, this all changed in late 2006. The Rolie Polie Olie War Roly, as a result of CBCT losing ground to the CBCT enclave TreehouseTVinia and Foreign Enemy Playhouse Disneyeta, was drafted into the great Rolie Polie Olie War. Upon being sent to the front lines, Roly witnessed violence, pain, and suffering that destroyed the pleasant philosophy and joyous ignorance of his youth. With his soul crushed, and his spirit in shock, he was on the verge of delirium. It was only in 2007, when his best friend and life long companion, Billeh Bevel, died right in his arms that Roly snapped back to reality, and accepted the world he lived in. What followed was a massacre on Roly's part so great, not even the history books dared to describe it. The casualties for the enemy troops were in upwards of absolutely zero. This is because Roly had faced the wrong direction before going into nuclear murder mode. He managed to brutally maim and kill all but seven of his fellow 143,000 soldiers. He single-handedly crippled his own nation's military, and secured victory for both TreehouseTVinia and Playhouse Disneyeta. After this, he was praised by the two victor nations as a Hero of War, and awarded the highest honor that could be received. After the War Roly, completely traumatized by the unrelenting nightmares of his peoples blood (robo-juice) on his hands, pulled a Bob Ross and became exceptionally peace loving and kind. He continued to live with his family, trying to reclaim so much innocence that he turned into an utter man-child. His family remarked that he had odd behavior during this time, sometimes laughing at the walls and constantly complaining about how bright the lights were in the house, sometimes to the point of crying over this apparent issue. He continued living with his family for 8 years, before taking part in the current events of LVSN. Desperate for redemption from his people, he aims to finally do some good for his world by taking as many lives in ours as he did in his own. But he does so with a smile on his face, because at the end of the day, RolyPolyOly is a pretty pleasant guy. LVSN Moveset Category:LVSN